baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Lakadaar
|allegiance = Neutral | title = | relatives = | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 36 | xp_value = 120 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary res = None | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | summary sav = | s_v_death = | s_v_wand = | s_v_polymorph = | breath = | s_v_spell = | strength = | dexterity = | constitution = | intelligence = | wisdom = | charisma = | luck = | morale = | breaking_point = | recovery_time = | area = Cloakwood Mine | area_code = | place = | coordinates = 1675, 575 | items = Splint Mail, Long Sword, Medium Shield | gold = }} Lakadaar is a unique Guard encountered during Baldur's Gate. He's found camping out under some trees, due north of the Cloakwood Mine, presumably "on duty" on behalf of the Iron Throne. The only notable difference between him and his fellow guardsmen would be his blonde hair (as opposed to black) and a few dialogue options - same experience and equipment. Upon approach, he will hail Gorion's Ward, inquiring as to the names of the party and their purpose in the area - seemingly not very well informed, as he doesn't even recognize the player's name like most working for the Iron Throne. If he's dissatisfied with the answers given, he'll turn hostile and four more guards will spawn to assist him. Otherwise, by bringing up the subject of Wyverns through dialogue, he will find an excuse to leave without engaging. Dialogue Note: Either option from 1.1 will avoid combat, though 1.2 or 2.0 will be met with hostilities. "Stop where you are and state your names! *'1: I am name and this is my party of fellow adventurers.' : "What is your purpose here?" :*'1.1: We have heard rumors of wyverns hereabout.' :: "Wyverns?" ::*'1.1.1: Yes. With fearsome fangs and enough poison it its tail to kill a horse ten times over.' ::: "Uh, excuse me. I have some pressing business to attend to elsewhere." ::*'1.1.2: Oh, there's no reason to worry. They're quite territorial and if you haven't encountered them yet, you'r probably quite safe.' ::: "Indeed. Well, I assure you there are none over this way then, for we have been encamped here for some time." :*'1.2: We hear there is an Iron Throne presence in these woods and are here to investigate it.' :: "Well, I'm afraid we don't welcome visitors. Men, set upon them at once!" *'2: You have no need to know our names. Indeed, I would appreciate it if you would tell us yours.' : "I am Lakadaar of the Iron Throne and these are my men. Sadly, that information will not leave this grove. Set upon them, men, and let none escape to spread word of our presence here." Category:Infobox incomplete Category:Iron Throne